1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal having an interface electrically connected with an external device and a cap module covering the interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal (portable terminal) and a stationary terminal according to whether the terminal is portable or not. The mobile terminals may be divided into a handheld terminal that can be directly carried around and a vehicle mount terminal.
As functions are becoming diversified, terminals are implemented in the form of multimedia players having complex functions such as capturing images or video, reproducing music or video files, playing games, receiving broadcasts, etc. In order to support or increase the functions of the terminals, modifications of structural parts and/or software parts of the terminals may be taken into consideration.
One of the methods of improving a structural part of terminals, improvement of a cap module covering an interface may be taken into consideration.